


Shhhhh....

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee, JJ, and a calendar pin-up threaten Drake's peaceful day at the precinct. Ryo puts everything into perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhhh....

Drake Parker, Homicide detective of the 27th precinct, sighed as he slowly returned to his office. A coffee mug in one had held a fragrant blend of expensive beans. He’d snitched some from the coffee maker in Ryo’s office. The other held a stack of files that absolutely needed to be gone through before his shift was over. A daunting task weeding through all the witness testimony for a case he was working on.

As usual his partner Jemmy J. Adams or AKA J.J. was no where to be found. But that was not necessarily a bad thing. A few hours of undisturbed quiet and his work for the day would be finished. Sure the hyper young sniper got on Drake’s nerves at times but he trusted his partner with his life.

Drake carefully set the full mug down on his desk next to the huge stack of files and pulled his chair out to sit down. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grabbed his ankle.

So rattled Drake’s hand shot out and hit the coffee mug. A wave of hot liquid splashed across his hand and onto the pristine files.

“Shhhhh…Drake. Just sit down and pretend I’m not even here.” Came a familiar disembodied voice from under his desk.

“Jesus fucking Christ Dee you scared the shit outta me! What the hell are you doing under my desk?” Drake hastily mopped up the expanding pool of coffee with a wad of tissues. He looked at the now stained files and dropped into his chair with a disgusted grunt.

“I’m hiding. I’ll leave as soon as the coast is clear.” Dee whispered as he wedged himself back into the space beneath the desk.

Drake examined his scalded fingers and popped one of them into his mouth to cool the burn. He looked at Dee and seeing him here really was not that much of a surprise. Dee was a nut job as far as Drake was concerned.

“I can see you’re hiding. What did you do to piss off Ryo this time?” Drake scooted further back from the desk and frowned.

“Ryo had nothing to do with it. Well that’s not exactly true but he’s not the reason I’m hiding.” Dee shifted uncomfortably. His 6 foot plus frame was not made to be wedged under the desk…well it wasn’t like he hadn’t been in this position before. But it was for entirely different reasons. Reasons involving Ryo and his gorgeous prick.

“Dee quit babbling and either tell me why you are hiding in here or get the hell out. I’ve got work to do.” Drake grabbed a random file and was relieved to find the stain didn’t go all the way through.

“Well you see…” Dee didn’t even get a sentence out before they were interrupted again.

The door crashed open and framed in the doorway was J.J. Drake heard a whispered ‘oh fuck!’ from under the desk. Drake now knew who Dee was hiding from. Clever of Dee to think to hide in his and J.J.’s office. It was the last place the sniper would have thought to look.

“Drake sempai!” J.J. greeted cheerfully. “Have you seen Dee?”

“Ah…why do you ask?” Drake hissed as a hand clamped down hard on his knee.

“Oooooh you’ll never guess! I was at the news stand getting some of my favorite magazines and look what I found!” J.J. was practically dancing in place as he shoved a glossy centerfold in Drake’s face. Jeez the kid really needed to go on decaf. Then Drake looked at the picture. His eyes bugged.

There in nearly all of his naked glory was Dee. Uniform hat on and a pair of cuffs dangling from two fingers. The other hand beckoning the reader to come closer as a decidedly wicked grin teased his lips. The caption read NYC Heat.

“Holy hell J.J. warn a guy before you shove that kind of thing in my face!” Drake waved the magazine away.

J.J. looked once more at the glossy picture and kissed the page before holding it reverently to his chest.

“Isn’t it wonderful Drakie? Dee in this magazine! I need to find him to get his autograph. Just think I can look at it every night as I lay in bed and…” J.J. dreamily stated until a furious voice from under the desk disrupted the fantasy.

“You had better not fucking dare jack off to that picture!” Dee roared. Then realized his mistake a wee bit too late.

“DEE!” J.J. squealed.

“Oh shit!” Dee moaned in horror as he shoved Drake out of the way. He exploded out from under the desk knocking Detective Parker backward.

Dee tore out of the room with J.J. in hot pursuit.

Drake lay on the floor flat on his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was kinda peaceful actually now that Dee and J.J. were out of shouting range.

“Are you all right Drake?” Ryo asked from the doorway.

“Well aside from having a scalded hand and a possibly broken ass I’d say I’m ok.” Drake shook his head.

“How do you put up with J.J.?” Ryo asked as he came into the room and extended his hand to the man on the floor.

“I could ask you the same question about Dee.” Drake replied as he grabbed a hand up and settled once more in his chair.

“Touché Detective Parker. Touché.” Ryo sat on the edge of the desk and helped tidy up the scattered files.

“So you’re not mad about Dee in that magazine?” Drake was surprised Ryo was taking this so calmly.

Ryo laughed and surprised Drake yet again.

“Actually it was kind of my idea.” Ryo grinned at Drake’s incredulous expression.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope…well it started out as a joke. We were in the mall and there was a sign saying that Playgirl was having open auditions for their Summer issue. I laughed and commented that Dee ought to try out. I never thought he’d actually do it. So two hours later we were heading back to the apartment. I never thought anything else of it. He had a few pictures taken and they thanked him for his time.” Ryo looked chagrinned at the whole episode.

“So how did he end up in June’s issue?” Drake was curious.

“We got a letter in the mail a few weeks later that said they loved his test shots. Also would he be interested in doing a full layout. Honestly I thought he’d turn em down flat.” Ryo fidgeted with a pencil on the desk.

“What made him do it?”

“We got into an argument over it and I kinda dared him. Well and the money they were offering was not bad either. You know how Dee is when he is challenged. So he signed the forms and went to do the shoot. So now here we are. I don’t think he figured on so much attention. Not just from J.J. but from the whole precinct.” Ryo admitted.

“So how are you handling it? Aren’t you jealous?” Drake could imagine the attention. Dee had always been a huge flirt and this only added fuel to the fire.

“I trust him Drake. I really, truly trust him. Besides in a few weeks the heat will die down. So how do you feel about J.J. chasing after my partner?” Ryo knew that J.J. and Drake’s relationship was still new and somewhat tentative.  
Drake had finally admitted he had feelings for his partner. He did not consider himself gay…just J.J. sexual. So how did he feel about his partner’s continued flirting with the handsome detective?

“I guess I trust him too. J.J. doesn’t do that with anyone else…well except me…sometimes.” Drake blushed at the memories that conjured up. “Besides Dee is a safe obsession. J.J. knows he can never have Dee. I’m the one he comes home to and that’s all that is important.” He was not so uncomfortable talking to Ryo about his new relationship.

After all it was Ryo he’d gone to the day J.J. had kissed him on that rooftop and declared his feelings. Not so long ago Ryo had been in the same boat. Questioning his own sexuality.

“I’m glad you and J.J. are together. You needed each other.” Ryo briefly clasped Drake’s shoulder in an affectionate gesture. “Now I’d better go and save your boyfriend before Dee dangles him out of a 10th story window.”

Drake laughed. “Yeah you do that. Besides J.J. and I need to have a little chat about him keeping that magazine. Good luck Ryo.”

Ryo cheerfully waved as he exited the office.

Drake sighed and got back to work.

Yup…just another normal day at the office. At least for this nut house.


End file.
